


glow

by byakuyagami



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyagami/pseuds/byakuyagami
Summary: the wear and tear of lethargy and its sweet saviour.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	glow

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write a quick lil drabble in 20 or so minutes.  
> hope you enjoy ! <3

The white light of his laptop screen was unbearable.

Byakuya didn’t necessarily need to glance at the keyboard when he typed, now, the flow of fingertip upon individual key natural and swift, the sound of relentless efficiency soothing to his ears. The rare backspace upon a singular mistake, a quick error likely uncaught by another other keen pair of eyes, and then it was gone. He continued once more.

Fingers of fatigue tugged downwards on the top lids, causing a multitude of blurred blinks in its wake. Another swipe of a blur upon the screen, resulting in the grinding of his closed palms against his eyes. Somewhat of an undignified act, but underneath the cloak of midnight, it’s not as if a soul was present to observe him, in his hour of sheer exhaustion.

The white light of his laptop screen was unbearable. It began to cause a dull aching behind the eyes. Previously, he would name the clinking of fingers upon keyboard enjoyable, but a fog has settled over his hearing. He couldn’t quite tell if he was typing slower, or if his body was punishing itself for his diligence. 

The document wasn’t finished yet.

Gradually, his eyelids began to feel something akin to lead. His outstretched hand and the repeated action of long curled fingers: paler underneath whitebeam, skin almost translucent, veins shifting. Robotic. 

His eyes dragged back to the document again- and- how much had he written in however long it had been? Crimson squiggles underneath words were a spitting insult.

Time was relentless, and the same routine continued until the tread of curious feet sounded down the corridor, the exhausted man blatantly unaware, as he attempted to straighten out his usually perfect posture, his rigid spine. The sound of the keyboard was virtually non-existent, now, as was the light was slowly beginning to slip into the room. 

Makoto tugged his head around the corner of the doorway after its low creak, hardly surprised at the sight. He sought for Byakuya after waking up in the early morning, disgruntled at the distinct lack of presence on the opposite side of his bed. He would have to change that himself, it appeared.

Creeping forward, Makoto conclusively decided to approach in the most successful way he could, announcing his presence by slinging his arms around the shoulders of the other and nuzzling into the crook of his dipped neck with a hum, and a simple demand.

“Come to bed now, Byakuya.”

Craning his neck towards the other, Byakuya succumbed with pleasantly startling ease to the light flurry of Makoto’s relieved sigh.

The sight of Makoto alone was the picture of iridescence. The white light of his laptop paled in comparison to his brightness, his glow, which he had been attracted to time and time again. The one he would never depart from. 

Clicking his laptop shut, their golden rings gleamed in the other’s clasped hands, clicking together underneath the shine of the hallway, which eventually was swallowed by darkness at a lightswitch as they departed for the night together.


End file.
